


Something So Tight

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Eleven Little Roosters (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, CIA Jeremy, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MI5 Gavin, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: Gavin had no idea the CIA agent he was assigned to work with was pretty much a real life Black Widow. It turns out he was pretty attracted to that, murder-thighs and all.





	

_Nobody that good looking should ever be wearing something that tight._

Gavin knew that around MI5 he had something of a reputation as being a sexual deviant with a wide appetite for anything kinky but he happened to feel that it had had been blown somewhat out of proportion. He enjoyed sex as much as the next person did - provided they weren’t asexual, then he enjoyed it a _fair bit_ more - but he was hardly ‘chasing tail’ twenty-four-seven as the rumours suggested. Believe it or not he happened to take his job fairly seriously and he did his very best to be professional at all times, especially when he was assigned to missions that involved cooperation with agents from the CIA.

Unfortunately being professional was somewhat hard to do when the agent he’d been assigned to work with was wearing the tightest pleather catsuit Gavin had ever seen on another person. Agent Dooley couldn’t have stood much taller than 5’4” and yet his body was packed with firm muscle to the point that the black material was so stretched across his frame that it was practically clinging on for dear life. He had a handsome face and a pleasant smile but nothing that was enough to distract Gavin from just how obscene his uniform was. Even just walking behind him was a difficult task because the globes of his ass cheeks were outlined so firmly that the motions they made as he walked were almost hypnotic. Gavin could feel himself falling into a trance and it wouldn’t do well for him to be so distracted while they were on a high importance mission.

“Looks like there’s a couple hostiles through that door,” Agent Dooley whispered, holding out his tablet for the British agent to see. Glad to have some sort of distraction, Gavin eyed up the height signatures of six armed guards all spaced out along the length of a corridor and a grim determination settled into his bones. That would be a challenge for any single agent and even with two of them there it would be a tough task to pull off but taking an alternate path or using stealth would take too long. This was a time-sensitive mission after all.

“Take out the two closest to the door, use them as shields?” Gavin suggested, checking the ammo pack loaded into his pistol. Dooley tucked the tablet back into one of the small pouches attached to his belt and smirked at him. It was almost embarrassing that such a strong shiver ran down Gavin’s spine as a result of that. What was he, a schoolgirl with a crush? He was a grown man for god’s sake and just because the other happened to be wearing something that revealed pretty much _everything_ about his body didn’t mean he had to devolve into a giggling mess. There was something of a pretty considerate bulge in the front of the other’s suit and while Gavin felt pretty comfortable about his own size he knew there was no real comparison, nor had he probably experienced anything quite that large either. The thought made him practically drool because yeah, maybe he was the type to enjoy getting a little freaky under the sheets with other agents every now and then. Business and pleasure could mix as long as you were sensible about it and MI5’s agents were nothing but sensible no matter what the rumours suggested.

“Something like that, sure,” Dooley replied, something sly in his tone as if he knew something Gavin didn’t. Considering he was working with the CIA here Gavin supposed it wouldn’t be too shocking if that was actually the case. Agent Gibson had been infuriating to work with because he acted as if he was naturally better than anybody from another organization and Agent Jinx hadn’t been all that much better with her countless secrets and hidden motives. It was no wonder Gavin had been rather dismayed to find out he’d be working with another CIA agent on this mission, only neither of them had quite caught his attention the way Agent Dooley had. Hell, he didn’t even know the other agent’s forename. How bad was that? He’d been straight to work the moment they teamed up and while Gavin usually liked that he felt a little perturbed by just how little he knew about the other man even though he usually preferred keeping colleagues at arm’s length, so to speak. His brain was just currently working in strange ways clearly.

The shorter agent made a small gesture towards the door and Gavin nodded in approval, reaching into his pocket to pull out the key-card they had grabbed off a security guard a few floors down. Stepping closer to the other, he tightened his grip on his pistol and moved the card across the scanner. The door rolled open and within seconds the attention of the first two guards was on them. They barely had time to recognize that they’d been joined by intruders and raise their assault rifles when Agent Dooley raced forward, springing into the air and with litheness that Gavin wouldn’t expect of somebody so stocky, kicked his legs out in opposite directions to form a perfect split. Both feet connected with their targets, striking the guards in the chests and slamming them back against the wall.

The rush of movement attracted the attention of the other guards immediately but Agent Dooley was back on his feet in a second. “Deal with these two!” he demanded as he rushed forward, sprinting towards the closest guard with ease. Gavin watched in amazement as the American pushed the barrel of the rifle away from his face and kicked off the wall to deliver the solid angle of his knee to the side of the guard’s face before landing in a perfect roll.

The next guard had his feet swept from under him with a smooth kick and even as he fell Dooley grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against the wall to knock him out cold. Grabbing the assault rifle out of the guard’s hands, he threw it with expert aim to disrupt the next guard’s attempts to line up a perfect shot. Lunging back up to full height, Dooley brought his hand down in a sharp chop to the area connecting the man’s neck and shoulder. The guard crumpled to the floor in an instant.

Momentarily distracted from the impressive display of athletics by the recovery of the first two guards, Gavin struck the first around the face with his pistol to knock him out cold. Doing so gave the second enough time to rise back to his feet but he was quickly dispatched by a swift elbow to the face followed by a quick turn and a sharp jab to his gut. As the guard instinctively folded inwards, Gavin brought his knee up to collide with his face and heard a somewhat disgusting _crunch_ as the guard’s nose broke from the force of the impact.

Brushing himself down as both guards slumped back to the ground, Gavin couldn’t help but turn his attention back to the other agent as he performed a nimble front handspring and wrapped his thick thighs around the head of the final guard. Within seconds Agent Dooley had used the strength in his lower body to twist the guard’s head somewhat sharply and the body beneath him fell suddenly limp and began to drop. Not content with falling on his ass though, Dooley landed expertly on his hands and executed a perfect backwards walkover, once again highlighting just how great his perky ass looked in that unfairly tight catsuit.

Gavin didn’t even realize his mouth was slightly ajar until the other agent turned to look at him and smirked. “You done ogling me yet, Agent Free?” he asked, voice dripping with cockiness. It sounded good on him because he clearly had a lot to be cocky about. How was it possible for a guy built like that to be so goddamn supple? Gavin couldn’t even dream of moving in half of the ways he’d just seen - hell, he’d probably pull every muscle in his body if he even tried!

“You’re… That was…” Okay, words were totally failing Gavin right now. What he’d just seen was clearly some superhero bullshit because ordinary humans weren’t supposed to move like that, not even highly-trained spies or assassins. That had been some Black Widow-level bullshit and Gavin was unreasonably turned on because of it which said so much more about him as a person than he wanted to accept. His pants suddenly felt a little tighter and he was pretty sure his face had flushed too. “I just didn’t realize you could do that.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you just how flexible I am after this is over,” the other agent replied flirtatiously as he leaned over to pull another key-card from the pockets of one of the downed guards. Gavin was pretty sure he did it for the sole reason of showing off his ass one more time because he knew how distracting it was for the British agent. His brain couldn’t even catch up with the words the other had just said because there was so much going on up there at that exact moment in time. Too much to process, at least.

Clearing his throat, Gavin forced his legs back into action and strode forward. “Is that a promise, Agent Dooley?” he asked, attempting his best professional voice that happened to be a lot more aristocratic than his usual accent.

The shadows of a smile appeared on the shorter man’s lips. “Of course,” he confirmed. Within moments he had his hand on Gavin’s neck and was pulling him down into the briefest and yet hottest kiss he had experienced in a long time. There wasn’t enough time for tongue but even just the other’s lips had Gavin breathing heavily as the other pulled back looking so proud of himself. “And I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

Suddenly Gavin cared a lot more about getting the mission wrapped up as soon as possible. He was already having impure thoughts about how it would feel to be trapped between those powerful thighs and he was pretty sure Agent Dooley wouldn’t mind if he requested that he keep the suit on for a little longer once they were in private. After all it would be a shame if he didn’t get a private show of exactly how much of the other it really showed off…

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Jeremy's thighs the other day and it kind of inspired this hot mess of a thing.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at [ramcour](www.ramcour.tumblr.com) if you'd like to!


End file.
